In the operation of modern twist frames it is common practice to twist and wind yarns on bobbins which are placed on a spindle. Each of the bobbins is positioned inside of a ring holder and ring which is affixed to a rail that moves vertically in an up and down stroke mode as the twist frame operates. The ring holder is a device which holds a ring on the inside thereof and a traveler rides around the surface of the twister ring depositing yarn on the bobbin surface to build the yarn thereon. The spindle rotates the bobbin during the twist and wind operation. As long as the yarn riding around the twister ring on the traveler rides on a flat, level ring, the package build will be uniform, and the resulting bobbin acceptable. Should the twister ring become warped and no longer present a flat surface, however, the yarn build on the bobbin becomes unacceptable, and the bobbin produced from such a ring can be rejected by the user because of poor yarn quality or by the manufacturer because of inadequate build on a given bobbin.
To test the twister ring for warpage on a routine basis requires the time consuming process of removing the rings from each bobbin position. In a modern twist frame this may involve as many as 80 ring holders or more which must be unbolted from the frame and loosened sufficiently to remove the ring so it can be placed on a flat surface to measure distortion. An operation such as that can require 16 hours or more to complete on a given twist frame and this results in substantial loss of production time for that frame. For this reason a need exists for a quick, simple method to measure twist ring warp while the ring is in place on the frame to thereby avoid the costly process of removing rings for testing. By virtue of the instant invention that need in the art has been satisfied.